


Porcelain Doll

by TheGoodKindOfNerdy



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Enjoy!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:17:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodKindOfNerdy/pseuds/TheGoodKindOfNerdy
Summary: Izaya is Shizuo's doll. And he's not letting him break.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kanra_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanra_chan/gifts).



Izaya was pale. But he was a beautiful sort of pale. They had a name for his skin color. “Porcelain.” Shizuo always called him his porcelain doll. But it wasn't just because of his skin. Izaya was a fragile doll. One that Shizuo was afraid of breaking.

He tried to be delicate when touching him. Whether it was holding hands, hugging or kissing, he was always gentle.

He would hold Izaya's hand so softly it's like holding hands with a ghost

He would hug Izaya so lightly Izaya swore they never touched.

And when they kissed it was always for a short gentle time.

Shizuo was afraid.

Afraid he’d hurt Izaya. Afriad of his own strength. Afraid he’d crush Izaya an it be over. He was afraid of karma coming to catch up to him from all the guys he’s beaten up or killed.

Shizuo was never harsh

It was only when Izaya jumped on his back, or tackled him with a kiss, did they ever really connect. 

Everyone knew Shzuo would just blame himself if Izaya got hurt. Whether it was actually him or not. Even if it was a slap or a broken limb, there was no difference to Shizuo.

He did not want Izaya to break, fall apart, or shatter. Because each of those are different. 

Shizuo tried t always be there for Izaya. Every time he was ‘bullied’

Like when he’s bullied verbally, by himself. 

When Izaya wanted to quit. Saying no one loved him enough. That Shizuo’s the only one who cared. That he’s only alive because he doesn't want to hurt Shizuo. Shizuo stopped him from being broken.

When he’s bullied verbally by other's.

When people tell him off. When they tell him what a disappointment he is or what a screw up he is. Shizuo stops Izaya’s world from falling apart.

When he’s bullied physically.

When people get drunk or when they are trying to get to Shizuo. When he gets hurt real bad. Shizuo stops Izaya from getting shattered by other's.

If there was a single mark ever on Izaya’s perfect porcelain skin, Shizuo would make them pay. 

Because he wants his porcelain doll to stay together. Shizuo‘s going to do anything to protect Izaya.

“Even if it’s killing me.”


	2. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry i havent upladed for a whie. i was bed bound because some issue was going on in my back an i couldnt move or sit up. im better know though so yay!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to TeamAlphaQ for this idea for this last chapter. without them, there wouldnt have been another chapter.

Izaya stared at Shizuo. Shizuo smiled at him and wrapped his arm around him tighter. Izaya smiled back but something was bothering him. It might have been that even though Shizuo had tightened his arm, he could still hardly feel it. Izaya hated it.

Hated how shizuo treated him like a doll. Like he was glass. Like he could break. Izaya knew he was fragile. Just a stab in the side sent him to a hospital. He knew shizuo was a beast. A monster that could snap any second. He knew that. and he hated that. 

Shizuo noticed his silence and looked at him. ‘Hey. you okay doll?” he asked in a sweet voice. Izaya bit his lower lip and nodded. 

He knew shizuo didn’t want to hurt him again. Like he had when they had their “epic” fight. 

Shizuo frowned and leaned closer. “Are you sure?” he asked, tightening his grip so Izaya for once felt his arm. 

Izaya looked up at Shizuo. “Hey, shizu-chan.” He felt Shizuo’s grip tighten even more. He grinned, knowing that some things still bothered Shizuo. “Why do you treat me like a doll?” 

Shizuo frowned. “What do you mean?” Izaya turned so his body was facing him. “You're always… gentle with me. You treat me as if i'm going to break. Like, like, like i'm GONNA SHATTER INTO A MILLION PIECES IF I MOVE WRONG!” Izaya yelled, standing up now. As he stood he slipped backwards and fell on his buttocks. Izaya looked up from the ground and pointed at himself. “Forget this party ever happened.”

Shizuo laughed and grabbed Izaya’s hand, pulling him up. Izaya bounced back up to the ground. Izaya slammed into the couch as he was pulled up. Shizuo winced. “See? That's why. I'm afraid i'll, break you. That, i'll hurt you really bad. You don’t know the things i'm doing to protect you. I, i haven’t gotten much sleep lately. There were two guys on our date last week. Remember when i left to ‘’go to the bathroom’’. Uhm yeah well those guys were trying to kill you so i kinda, sorta, maybe, definitely sent them to the hospital.”

Izaya’s eyes widened as he stood up once more. “WHAT???” he screamed, almost falling backwards again. “People have been trying to kill me and you didn’t tell me??” 

Shizuo smiled. “Uh. yeah. I guess people don't really like us together.” Izaya looked at him like he was crazy. “And you’re smiling?” he said.

Shizuo shrugged. “I dunno. I'm okay with anything as long as you’re with me.” he wrapped his arm around Izaya. Izaya shook his head around and looked at Shizuo again. “What's wrong with you?” 

Shizuo shrugged. “Lots of things. For starters, i'm dating the guy that's been my enemy since high school. Secondly, i have an inhumane amount of strength twenty-four/seven. Thirdly i'm basically killing myself to keep you alive.”

Shizuo wrapped his arm around Izaya’s shoulders. Izaya looked at him and smiled. “I'm pretty lucky. But stop protecting me!” Shizuo snorted. “Fine.” he said and kissed Izaya on the cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks to TeamAlphaQ for this idea.

**Author's Note:**

> that last sentence was Shizuo by the way! hope you enjoyed! lease kudo and thanks!


End file.
